The start of forever
by So inspirational
Summary: I know a lot of people have done stories on how Aro met Sulpicia but I thought since I love the Volturi then this could be fun. So it's basically fluff and light stuff like that. Review and tell me what you think
1. Happiness of friends

I know a lot of people have started or completed a "How Aro met Sulpicia" story but I was thinking and a lot of them were really good so I came up with one. It's just my thoughts on what happened and probably won't be super long. Mostly just fluff and light stuff like that.

Aro's POV

Caius and Marcus over the years had found their mates without a hitch. Caius discovered Athendora before I'd met him. she was a vampire when he met her but there was no separating the happy couple once they'd met. They were already together when I met them but there was no denying their happiness something Caius was rarely. Marcus unfortunately met his wife Didyme when he met me. You see she is my biological sister making Marcus my brother-in-law. I'm not entirely against it I need Marcus's power and Didyme is the key to him staying. So everyone was happy but me. But really as the leader of a group as powerful and imposing as the Volturi being happy wasn't my job.


	2. Sulpicia

Sulpicia POV

I laughed and picked up the dark red apple that Airlia had tossed down from the tree she had climbed. A slight breeze blew through the orchard and ruffled my hair the color of burnt honey with buttery highlights.

Airlia jumped down and flashed me a dazzling grin.

"You know sometimes I wonder if we'll ever get tired of coming here everyday?" She asked me her voice as light and airy as her long white robe.

I laughed again and watched her lift the basket of apples we'd collected and start her way back to the trail. I walked behind her and found myself gazing at the stars that had collected in the sky above us.

Airlia walked at a steady pace her dark waves swooshing with every step.

"You know what Airy? We'll never get tired of this place." I mused my thoughts still in the stars above us.

Airlia turned to face me I heard her soft chuckle when she saw me gazing at the sky again.

"Oh Sulpicia the Gods help me your head is always in the clouds." She sang her voice like a wind chime.

I looked at her and smiled. She shook her head and continued through the high trees.

"I know what you mean though, besides the orphanage this is our home" Airlia said.

I ran so I was walking beside her.

The trees finally gave way and opened up into the the city of Athens it's marble structures gleaming and prominent in the moonlight.

Our home.

We walked through the orphanage doors and were immediately surrounded by the young children I was one of them once. My parents had died of malaria when I was young and the orphanage had been my home since.

Airlia had come shortly after when her own family was been murdered. I rarely talked about it and when it did come up in conversation it ended with us crying ourselves to sleep dreaming of our losses.

The young children pulled at our robes and gave us cherubic smiles their cheeks turning rosy from the cold that had come from the open door behind us.

We handed them apples and took two for ourselves.

"Sulpicia can you go fetch some water?" Airlia asked seeing that there was none left. I nodded and grabbed a cloak and headed outside. The night had gotten darker and colder the pond was a near mile away. My sandals clicked on the ground. I shadow flicked in the corner of my vision and I pulled my cloak tighter around myself.

Several grotesque thoughts came to mind on what could happen in the streets at this time of night.

The shadow followed me down the next street and down an alley.

I took a deep breath and turned around to find nothing there.

I reached the small pond and filled the bucket I had brought.

Lifting it back out I started back to the orphanage being there so long in had acquired a responsibility.

I sensed someone behind me and turned around to see nothing.

Airlia met me at the door and split the water between the other children leaving some for me. I gulped it down gratefully the chill quenching my thirst.


	3. Aro

Aro POV

I had gone hunting with Marcus, Didyme and some of the guard.

Athens was one of our usual places out of Volterra that we chose regularly.

The larger population rose less speculation on the occasional disappearances and deaths.

Marcus had run ahead with Didyme to trail a group they'd seen walking down a less traveled street. I stayed with Felix and Dimitri walking down a busy street with our hoods up and faces hidden morally so nobody could see our eyes the blood red color tended to throw people off.

"Master over there I see a chance" Dimitri whispered.

I cast a glance down a side road where a group of diplomatic type men were socializing their robes a variety of dark rich colors.

Their blood was the usual slightly intriguing sweetness of and average human.

I was about to give my consent to attack when I caught a different scent. Something sweeter richer something that made my mouth fill with venom and my mind clouded.

Felix must've picked up on it too because his head snapped up and he started away from the group of men.

I shot my hand out and stopped him. Whatever it was it was mine.

"You two stay and take them" I told the two guards who gave me doubtful looks.

"But master" Dimitri started but I cut him off with a raise of my hand.

"Stay I'll be back finish here and get Marcus and Didyme I'll find you." And with that I ran off.

It took me a quarter of a second to reach them a dark haired girl with and blonde.

Her yes the blonde it was her, her blood was dazzlingly sweet and filled with a richness.

I could kill the other girl easily but her the other I wouldn't kill.

Instead of attacking immediately I followed them into the city and to the orphanage.

I was ready to leave when she stepped back outside.

Her hair was down and the breeze blew the scent of her blood straight at me making it hard for me to keep my distance.

She walked brusquely away from the city down a trail into the barren country side. Now was the perfect time to attack but something was stopping me preventing me from pouncing and draining every ounce of blood from her body in seconds.

She stopped at a small pond and filled the bucket she'd brought before turning around and heading back. How badly humans had it. It took them days to travel a distance that would take a vampire mere minutes. They had the risks of disease in their food and water where we only lived on an endless supply of blood.

My throat burned from my dying thirst the one downside to immortality. She turned and faced me her human eyes too slow to see me duck out of her sight.

"Master Aro" I turned and saw Felix and Dimitri with Marcus and Didyme at the mouth of and alley behind me the girl was gone and her scent slowly diminished.

"Are you ready brother?" Didyme asked.

"Not yet" I replied before turning the corner and killing everyone on that street in a few minutes flat.


	4. Meeting

Aro POV

At my insistence we went back the next day. Felix walked behind me as we scoured the streets. "Master can I at least ask what we are doing?" He asked boredom weaved through his regularly deep calm voice.

"We are looking for something." I replied sounding casual.

We had our hoods up and were walking quickly due to the sun.

I caught a slight sparkle and turned to glare at Felix who had forgotten himself and removed his hand from his robe.

There was a market going on and I was sure she would be there. More so when I caught the scent of her sweet blood again.

As usual it was intoxicatingly sweet and intriguing. I stopped breathing to block out the scent. Felix smelt it too was started walking fast but I held out my arm to block him.

"Stay here" I whispered before continuing through the crowd.

I saw her instantly. Her long hair was freely fallen down her back like liquid gold her eyes were a deep green and her lips as dark as the richest rose.

She smiled at and elderly lady and sold her a bouquet of flowers before turning back to the dark haired girl from the night before.

Several options crossed my mind. Felix and I could kill everyone in the street in just under ten minutes but by then she'd be scared and probably have fled. I could take her away from here lure her into one of the darkened streets.

She laughed at something the other girl had said her laugh like the ring of a fine bell. Her gaze landed on me as she spun back around. Her laugh faded from her lips and the light in her eyes darkened a mere shade before brightening again. She was young maybe nineteen, twenty one at the most.

Her friend noticed her staring and took her hand pulling her gently into the shadows of the building beside them to whisper in her ear.

When she reemerged her expression was careful, guarded.

None of the excitement or happiness remained in her eyes she was entirely focused on the customer before her.

I waited until it was dark and she was alone to follow her. Felix was off hunting while he had the chance.

Finally I spotted her walking alone she turned around and this time I didn't move.

Her gaze landed on me and her eyes narrowed as she backed up a step.

"Who are you?" She questioned

"Don't be afraid" I replied as calmly as I could.

She seemed to actually calm down and look at me.

"Show yourself" she said only the small waver in her voice gave away her fear.

I sighed and pulled back my hood.

She gasped but stayed where she was. Her gaze lingered on my eyes her fear controlling her.

"What are you?" She asked.

I ignored her and drifted closer a bit too fast. She backed up a step and looked behind her.

"What do you want?" She asked her voice entirely fearful.

"I'm not going to hurt you my dear" I told her.

She seemed to relax and trust me. "Can you at least tell me your name?" She asked.

"Aro" I replied.

"I-I'm Sulpicia" she said her voice strong and brave.

"What a beautiful name" I mused.

She smiled and her gaze flitted to the ground.

"Where do you live my dear?"

"The orphanage" she replied.

I looked past her to the run down building at the end of the street.

"So sad, such a waste" I sighed. She gave me a confused look and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Why are your eyes…red?" She asked.

I looked behind us as Felix came into view.

"That's a story for another day" I told her before turning around.

"Wait!" She cried stumbling forwards a step.

"You'll come back right?" She asked.

"Yes" I said before melting away into the shadows.


	5. Malaria

Sulpicia POV

"Come on Sully you are delusional" Airlia laughed laying back on my cot.

I pouted and sighed.

"I'm not lying Airy he was real and his eyes were red" I told her.

Airlia laughed until she was gasping. "How much did you drink last night?" She asked her laugh chiming through the room.

She locked her crystal eyes on mine and finally calmed down.

"You're serious?" She finally said her voice flat and calm.

I nodded.

"Oh but listen Sulpicia red eyes? Doesn't that sound a little far fetched?"

"But they were and his friend he had a friend with him with red eyes too" I pleaded

"Huh guys with red eyes? Sounds like there's some new malaria or something going around…oh Sully I didn't mean it like that!" She cried remembering my parent's deaths.

"It's fine" I said softly and left before she could say anything more.

The orchard was the first place I thought to go to.

The trees cast shadows on the ground and the leaves whispered in the breeze above me.

I shivered in the breeze but kept walking until exhaustion took over and I laid at the trunk of a large tree.

I must've fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes it was dark.

I sat up and felt sick my head pounded and I was dizzy. Something told me I wasn't alone and I looked up to find Aro a few feet away.

His robes here the blackest black and blended into his jet black hair.

"You…came back" I sighed my voice high and whispery.

"Yes and you're not well" he said.

I sighed and noticed everything going in and out of focus. Aro knelt beside me and took my hand his hands were surprisingly cold and rock hard like marble it reminded me of the cold stone that the beautiful temples and towers were made of made to last the test of time.

"Sulpicia" Aro whispered his voice far away.

Then I remembered the water I'd had yesterday a woman had sold it to me at the market. It tasted weird but my first had overruled me.

"I'm dying…bad water" I sighed.

"Sulpicia wake up" Aro told me.

I opened my eyes and met his blood red ones. This close I could see they really were completely red.

"I can save you" he told me.

"How? Who what are you?" I asked my voice weak.

He leaned in closer his sweet breath fanning across my face. I felt dizzier and tired.

"I-I want to be like you" I whispered my words slurred and incoherent. His hand touched my cheek trailing slowly down to my chin.

"No you don't" he replied softly.

I gathered the strength to open my eyes recognizing what was wrong I'd seen this before with my parents.

"Malaria" I whispered.

"Sulpicia I'm giving you a choice" he told me. I tried to focus on the perfectness of his face and the depth of his eyes.

"I want to be like you" I said.

"You have no idea" he told me.

"I'm dying Aro you said you could save me" I told him.

Aro sighed and using they hand on my cheek turned my face sideways. His cold breath blew across my next before there was a stab of excruciating pain and I drifted into blackness.


	6. New life

Aro POV

It took everything I had not to kill her to be able to stop. Her blood was sweet and rich and better than I could've ever imagined. Finally I stopped and backed away from her it took everything to stop me from rushing back and finishing her off. After a few hours I walked back over and picked her up. I contemplated bringing her to Volterra now. It wouldn't take long and Didyme and Athendora could watch over her.

With a sigh I took off through the trees

Felix met me inside the castle. His face full of concern and confusion. "Master what have you done?" He asked.

"Get Didyme tell her to meet me in my room" I instructed. I layed Sulpicia on one of the couches in my room in time to see my sister walk in.

"Aro brother you've returned" she said marvel hinting in her voice.

"Yes take care of her. I must go talk with Caius and Marcus apparently someone broke the law?" I questioned.

"Oh yes brother the worst a whole group of humans know only time will tell how long we have before the rumors spread." Didyme cried.

"Wonderful I shall have Dimitri track them down along with the vampire responsible we will feast tonight" I informed her before disappearing into the hall.

Sulpicia POV

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was sunlight. It shone like a ray of pure gold. I sat up incredibly quickly throwing me off.

I looked around and marveled at how fast and fluent my movements were.

The room I was in was large. It could've been a library due to the amount of books that covered the walls and tables.

"Well look who's awake" a high clear voice chimed. A women stood by the door. Her hair was jet black and cascaded in thick waves down her back.

"Who are you?" I asked a happiness fluttering through me.

"I'm Didyme" she replied. Her expression was cheerful and her eyes were the same red as Aro's.

speaking of Aro he walked in seconds later.

"Ahh Sulpicia you are awake and as beautiful as ever." He said walking over I stood up and crossed the room towards him.

He took my hand and pulled me closer he was no longer cold or hard like marble but warm like anyone else. "Where am I?" I asked suddenly aware that I had no idea.

"Welcome to Italy, Volterra to be precise."

I looked out one of the vast windows onto the scenery of brown stone houses and fields below.

My throat burned with an unknown feeling that made it hard to talk I pressed a hand to my throat and looked around.

Aro came and stood beside me taking my hand again. "You must be thirsty, come Heidi will be back any minute now with dinner" he said. I followed him down hallway after hallway until be came into a large throne hall.

"Ah Aro she's woken up" A man with long dark brown hair mused from a large chair.

"She's a waste if you ask me" Another man with blonde hair seated in another throne like chair snapped his eyes cold.

"Marcus Caius my brothers Sulpicia holds no threat" Aro sighed leading me farther into the room.

"You say that now until you get bored with her and set her free" the man I assumed was Caius snapped again.

"I assure you she is my responsibility" Aro reassured again.

I relaxed and followed him up the steps to where he sat in the remaining chair pulling me down with him.

"I must say red does suit her" Marcus mused.

"Red?" I questioned looking down at my white dress.

"Your eyes dear" Marcus said.

My hands flew to my eyes. Why were they red.

I turned to Aro "what did you do?" I asked him.

He opened his mouth to reply but at that moment the doors opened and the sweetest smells I'd ever encountered entered the room.

I was a group of people which surprised me lead by a beautiful woman in a long red dress. Her eyes were just as red as Aro, Caius and Marcus'.

The people looked around the exquisite room in wonder their long robes and dresses blended into a blur of rich colors. The woman I assumed was Heidi as she walked up the steps and stood beside Aro "did I do well master?" She asked.

Aro smiled and gestured to the group that were facing us with interest.

"You did great my dear" Aro mused softly.

"Let us eat" Marcus said softly.

"Eat?" I questioned looking at the group of people and not understanding.

"Of course my dear" Aro told me. Didyme walked through the door with a smile that said danger as much as it said beauty.

She eyed the people with a hungry expression that I seemed to mirror which scared me.

Caius and Marcus stood on either side of me and took a quick step forwards. A woman with red hair in a blue dress ran to the door and fought to get out Didyme flew to the woman's side and gripped her forearms. I watched her pull the woman's face towards her and sink her teeth into the woman's neck.

The people around them shrieked and cried.

I backed up as the burning in my throat flared in response. Caius and Marcus joined the cacophony and finished off a group of people in mere seconds.

I stood there conflicted not sure what to do. Aro touched my hand softly and I heard him sigh "Never have I seen a newborn as confused and controlled as you" he said like he knew what I was thinking.

"What have you done to me?" I asked again my voice dry.

"Go eat I'll explain later" Aro assured me.

Suddenly I couldn't resist the burning any longer I spotted my target an older women maybe 30 she wasn't as young as the others an had lived a longer life. I prepared to attack and with a final breath I leaped at her sinking my teeth into her neck.


	7. Athendora

Sulpicia POV

Finally my throat stopped burning. Felix cleaned the floor of the bodies and I returned upstairs with Didyme. "Aro didn't tell you did he?" She asked.

"No" I replied looking out the window.

Didyme had filled me in on the details and now I felt like I lost everything. The next time I saw Airlia I'd probably end up killing her due to thirst.

"Don't feel bad about it my brother is forever forgetting himself and getting consumed in his own rules." Didyme said her presence making me cheer up.

"His rules?" I questioned looking a the stars.

"No humans can know about us" Didyme said.

"Oh, well thank Didyme you always seem to cheer me up" I told her.

"Of course I do it's my nature" she told me with a giggle.

"Oh you see some vampires have powers mine is a happiness aura, Marcus can sense relationships and Aro can read every thought you've ever had with one touch." Didyme explained.

So that was how Aro knew how I felt about killing that women. He'd not told me anything.

"Sister Marcus is looking for you" Aro told Didyme as he walked through the door.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later Sulpicia" she said before leaving.

Aro crossed the room in an eighth of a second and stood beside me. "You look sad" he commented turning me to face him.

"I'm just confused," I mused.

"I know" he said with a slight laugh.

"I'll be okay" I sighed. Everything felt different I felt stronger but lonely.

Aro flashed to the door and opened it. I heard him talking in a low voice to someone.

He closed the door and returned to my side looking angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked him stepping closer to him.

"Caius is upset with your arrival" He said glaring at the closed door. I looked back at the window and the dark sky.

"What will you do?" I asked him.

"I'll deal with it tomorrow" Aro replied following my gaze outside.

"Why didn't you tell me you could read minds?" I asked him.

"I didn't find it very important" Aro replied.

I smiled and turned to face him holding out my hand.

He drifted closer and held it between his own. He bowed his head over our hands in concentration.

After a moment he released my hand and looked up. "Why are you so afraid?" He asked.

I thought of Airlia and my fear of somehow sometime killing her or of harming anyone I ever knew.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." I sighed.

The door opened and a woman with blonde hair lighter than mine entered the room.

She was in a dark blue dress and her eyes were kind minus the blood red color.

"Hello Aro I've come to meet your new pet" she said her voice high like a violin.

"Go ahead my dear" Aro said nodding towards the beautiful women.

I walked forwards the woman smiled at me and lead the way into the torch lit hallway.

"Not meaning to sound rude or anything but who are you?" I asked.

"Oh yes I apologize, I'm Athendora" she said with an air of pride.

She lead up a spiraling staircase and into another exquisite room the ceiling was high vaulted with a diamond chandelier filled with thousands of candles. Windows stretched high above us black with the night.

The room was furnished with old vintage medieval style furniture and styles that looked thousands of years old.

Athendora lead me to a pair of large jewel encrusted doors. She opened them with ease and we stepped in a room bigger than the entire orphanage. Filled with cloaks robes and dresses sandals dominated one wall and beautiful hairpieces covered another.

"Aro insisted on buying you new clothes but knowing him it could be years before that happens so I'm here to give you a few of my dresses." Athendora explained.

"Thank you" I said watching her pull several gowns and handing them to me. She gave me several shoes and a few hair pieces. I put on a long red robe and pulled my hair back with a diamond clip.

"Well I must say Aro knows what he's doing" I smiled and spun in a slow circle.

"I don't entirely agree" a different voice said.

I turned to find Caius standing in the doorway. "My dear husband don't be so negative." Athendora scolded.

Caius glared and walked back into the main room and settled on one of the couches with a tome of a book.

"She's absolutely dazzling" Aro sighed when I returned. The sun was just rising and the room was filled with an exotic array of color.

"Well thank you Aro" Athendora said before leaving. Aro smiled and drifted closer.

"You look beautiful my dear" he said. I smiled and walked to the window. Aro followed, the light touched my skin and I jumped back with a yelp. Aro walked to my side "what is it?" He asked. I held my hand in the light once more and watched it sparkle.

Aro laughed "don't worry that's fine" he said. He held his hands out too and I watched them glitter like mine.

"Oh" I said softly.

Aro took my hand "walk with me" he said leading me out. The castle was old and intricate torches lined the walls and some of the halls were carpeted with tapestries on the wall.

Aro linked his arm with mine and we made our way outside. We were in a small garden in a square in the center on the castle. The sun sparkled off my skin and warmed the air.

Aro watched me walk through the paths and under the boughs of a large tree.

"This is beautiful" I mused taking in the detailed scene. Aro walked over and took my hands.

"I apologize for Caius' behavior he's not usually this distant" Aro admitted.

"I don't worry I'll be fine" I reassured him.

Aro moved closer so close that his sweet breath blew across my face.

"Will I ever remember my life before?" I asked.

"Only a distant memory" Aro told me.

I nodded an tried to picture Airlia's face but all I got was a hazy image.

Aro rested a hand on my cheek and for some reason that comforted me. Birds flew over head their songs like chimes of a bell.

For some reason I knew everything would be okay.


	8. Questions

Aro POV

Caius rolled his eyes in frustration.

"I'm not entirely trusting that you won't set her loosening century or two." He complained.

"Caius brother let us be reasonable Aro knows what he's doing let him have his fun" Marcus interrupted.

I sighed and regarded Caius with a glare "why is it that you must be so negative?" I asked gesturing to him.

"It's not that I'm negative we must watch our backs Aro. The vampire population is growing and I don't want to have the Volturi torn apart because you got distracted." He shot back.

"Husband Aro is right, Sulpicia holds no threat she's not an out of control newborn and she's not alone" Athendora interrupted walking into the room.

Marcus nodded his approval and seemed to settle on the matter as Didyme walked in the room with a smile.

"This matter is not honed you can't just declare it and be done with it" Caius complained.

"Fine then you want it your way you have it. If Sulpicia proves us wrong I'll give you the satisfaction of destroying her."

Caius seemed to hide a smile but his eyes betrayed his silent happiness. "Deal" was all he said before standing up and leaving with Athendora.

"Master are we hunting tonight" Dimitri asked from his position by the door.

"No, Heidi will be back later" I replied before walking to one of the book covered tables.

Sulpicia walked in a few hours later. Her robes were dark blue and her hair was down and in perfect waves.

Immortality had hardly changed her. Besides her red eyes and the paleness of her skin she remained unchanged. Her deep red lips prominent against her pale skin tone.

"Ah, there you are" I mused setting down the book I'd been reading.

Sulpicia smiled and walked over, she sat across from me and watched Didyme dance around the room with Marcus who was drunk with her aura.

"Isn't it hard for him? To be happy only because she's around" Sulpicia asked her voice seemed far away, lost in thought.

I looked over at the pair spinning in hypnotic circles at an incredible pace their movements fluent and smooth.

"I suppose at times he doesn't even know she's the reason he's happy" I said.

Sulpicia watched them, they danced to silent music only existing in their own heads. She seemed intrigued and interested in them like they were consuming her entire focus.

"Does it ever get boring? Living forever" She asked her mind seemed to be full of questions today.

"It could but it depends how long you survive. You may be able to live but we can be killed."

"How"

"Torn apart and set on fire." I replied.

"Oh" she said softly.

I opened another book thousands of pages all written in an ancient language half forgotten.

I looked up to see her watching me curiously. She met my gaze and held out a hand which I took quickly.

She was bored and thirsty, tightening my grip on her hand I pulled her to her feet and we left the room with Didyme and Marcus still dancing behind us.

The sun sparkled off Sulpicia as she wove through the bushes and trees of the garden her hair shimmering like liquid gold.

She was like a living statue. She walked along the ancient stones and skipped along the pond in one of the corners.

"Come with me" she said her voice was like a song.

He took my hand and lead me through the trails after her.

"When did you become a vampire?" She asked looking at the sky above us.

"Almost three hundred years ago" I told her.

"How?" She asked looking back at me.

I thought back trying to remember everything was blurry and dark. Not only from me remembering my human life but from also being three hundred years.

"I was just attacked" I said recalling the faint whisp of a memory.

"What about Didyme?"

"I changed her. About a decade or so after I was changed. I wanted her to have a similar power to mine but all she has is the aura." I replied.

"Did she know what you were when you changed her?"

"She had an idea but I hadn't seen her for years." I told her.

Sulpicia sighed and twirled in a slow circle.

"I want to go back…just once" she told me.

"I want to see Airlia one last time to tell her I'm okay that I'm not dead."

"Won't that just cause her more grief?" I asked.

Sulpicia nodded slowly "she's already lost so much…I don't want her to think she's lost me as well."

"If you really want to go I suppose we could" I told her watching a smile spread across her face.

"Marcus knows, you knew he would find out his powers can sense it." Didyme said pacing across the room for the fifth time.

I sighed and sat back in my chair "I never doubted he would find out." I replied casually.

Didyme sighed, "we want to know if you're sure. He doesn't want you to betray us for her." She complained her voice turning into a hiss.

"Sister, you don't understand. She's worth it and I would not betray you. Sulpicia is one of us." I told her.

Didyme nodded looking slightly convinced.

Sulpicia POV

"You look absolutely ravishing" Didyme told me as I brushed my hair out.

"Thank you Didyme you really are very kind" I told her. My green dress shinning in the light.

Didyme smiled, out of all the vampires here she seemed to be the happiest and cheerful.

"Let's get you downstairs so we can show you off." She linked my arm within hers. The throne hall was empty save for Aro, Marcus and Caius.

Didyme marched me over to Aro then flitted over to Marcus to kiss him quickly before sitting on the arm of his chair.

Aro took my hand, and stood up beside me. Marcus looked over at us and with a knowing look.

I stood confused for a minute before, Aro lead me over to the book covered table we'd sat at a few days before.

I wondered vaguely if he was reading my mind while he held my hand, but by the way he did nor said nothing on my thoughts I guessed that he wasn't.

"For such a powerful group not a lot goes on here" I mused. Aro chuckled slightly "that just means everyone has met the requirements of the law." He said.

I shrugged and watched read page after page of book after book. Didyme was talking to Marcus about something and Caius was scowling at the room around him, focusing on nothing.

We could've sat there for days without realizing it, when you don't sleep time blended into one long day.

Heidi walked in at one point another group of curious humans behind her. This time I didn't feel bad about killing any of them.


	9. First Dance

Sulpicia POV

Athens was the same, everything was I place the flickering lamp lights in window and the livestock grazing in the country side windows.

We split up through the city. Dimitri and Felix and Aro and I.

I maneuvered my way through the streets like a shadow.

Aro insisted that we hunt before finding Airlia, but I was too excited to focus on anything else.

The orphanage came into view and a ran to the window with the excitement of a small child.

Airlia was inside stretched out on a cot. Her eyes were rimmed with red and her breaths were short and uneven.

I felt sad at the sight of her mourning.

"Sulpicia" Aro said resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Look what I've done, she's gone I don't even recognize her anymore." I sighed unable to cry,

"We should go, you're too thirsty" Aro explained. I nodded and followed him back through the streets.

"Her thinking your dead will just quicken her recovery." Didyme told me.

I pulled my hair back and turned in front of a mirror.

"I just, I don't want to hurt her" I sighed.

Didyme clipped my hair up and took my hand.

"She'll be okay" she reassured before we walked into the corridor. The sky was gray with rain and a breeze blew through the open windows.

Aro met up with us in one of the halls with a smile on his face.

"Ah Sulpicia there you are" he said gripping my forearms.

I smiled and looked at Didyme who was looking out the window.

"I'm going to find Marcus" she said taking my good mood with her.

Aro took my hand and we continued down the hall. There was something going on in the throne room that required Caius' shouting that Aro seemed to ignore. Instead he led me down the hall past the doors leading to the secret garden and through

a pair of double door.

Inside was an almost empty room it like most of the rooms had large windows with tables below, the rest of the room was empty so you could see the mosaic floor. The colored tiles were laid in a hypnotic and exotic swirl of color. I walked to the window and looked outside at the view. We were high on a mountain overlooking the city below.

Aro stepped beside me and took one of my hands in both of his.

I thought back a few days ago. Aro must've read my mind because he pulled me back into the center of the room and spun me in slow circles. I laughed and moved faster so we were dancing at speed nothing could match.

I was surprised at how fluent and perfect I could move it was like I was born to dance.

Aro spun me around the room my hair was shimmering around me like a halo.

Aro stopped and pulled me close.

I looked out the windows to see the sun setting behind the horizon we'd danced all day and I hadn't even realized it.

"Soon I'll have been here a year" I mused.

"You've been here nine months already." Aro told me.

Time was going by so fast and I couldn't care less soon I forgot all about missing Airlia.

Aro POV

Caius ripped the head from the vampire's body and watched with grim satisfaction that we all shared as the body fell to the floor and Felix carried it away.

"That is the third one to have told a human" Marcus sighed rubbing his forehead his his hand.

"Now that that is done with we have matters to discuss Aro" Caius said his voice dark.

I sighed and stood up, meeting Caius in the center of the room.

"What do we need to discuss that we haven't already?" I asked bored already.

"You've lost your goals. I thought you wanted power but I was wrong" Caius growled.

"Caius has a point brother, you've lost all your intentions" Marcus sighed.

"Not all, I still have the goals we set out for but as you both can see nothing is happening we've taken care of the rule breakers" I told them.

Caius grabbed my hand and I read his mind. Releasing his hand I looked at Marcus who offered his hand that I took as well.

"Now you know," Marcus told me. I stepped back to my chair and sat down looking at Marcus.

"If you think it's true then perhaps it is" I sighed.

Marcus nodded and Caius seemed to calm down, "if you wish for her to truly be one of us then it's the best option, we know its what you want. Why you didn't let her die" he mused.

I looked at the door at Dimitri came in looking pleased. "This is the group the traitor told of our existence" he announced. The group of around twenty people looked frightened. "Let us eat" I said before attacking.

Didyme POV

Sulpicia smiled at her perfect reflection. She was happy, either from me or herself I couldn't tell.

She spun again and laughed.

She was completely oblivious to how my brother truly felt about her. That even though his heart didn't beat anymore he'd given it to her.

She walked over to me and pulled me in front of the mirror with her.

We couldn't be more different. She had long dark blond hair with natural highlights and waves. Her lips were naturally dark and her skin was milky white. My hair was black with waves and no highlights. My lips were dark pink and my skin was near translucent. The only similarities were our bloody eyes. "You're beautiful" I told her.

"So are you, I see what Marcus is so happy about." She told me.

"And I can see the same with my brother." I replied.

She knitted her eyebrows together and looked at me confused.

"You don't know?" I asked proving my earlier assumptions.

"Well…no" Sulpicia admitted. "Oh" I sighed meeting her eyes.

"Why what is it?" She asked her high clear voice twisted with concern.

I sighed again and ran a hand through my hair. "Maybe Aro should tell you" I concluded. She seemed unsure but finally nodded and returned to fixing her image.


	10. Forever

**Sulpicia POV **

Didyme and I walked through the castle with Athendora. Both seemed in on something I was entirely oblivious to. The kept glancing at one another and smiling at random times.

We talked about our lives, I tried to recount my human life but I got nothing but hazy memories with no meaning.

I found two days had gone by by the time we finally walked into the extravagant throne hall.

"Well look who's here" Marcus said Didyme ran over to him in a sixteenth of a second and kissed his cheek.

Athendora stayed by side smiling brightly. Aro hurried over and took my hand and lead back out the door the last thing I saw was Athendora and Didyme's smiling faces before the doors closed between us.

Aro led me down the hall, we walked into the garden and through the trees. Aro held my hand and finally pulled me to a stop under one of the big trees.

I turned to face him and smiled softly. "I want to talk to you" he told me.

I stepped closer and kissed his cheek waiting for him to continue. "I know Didyme told you that I wasn't telling you things this morning so I've decided to tell you everything." He stated.

"Okay" I encouraged.

Aro looked up and met my gaze before continuing "Marcus' gift is seeing relationships between people and his gift in the past months has picked up on my relationship with you." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked more confused then ever.

"I needed to tell you that I love you and in want you to stay here. So I want you to become my wife." He said.

If my heart still beat it would've burst from my chest in happiness.

"Of course I will Aro I love you too." I told him.

He smiled and pulled me close kissing my lips. I slid my hands into his rich silky hair.

"Sulpicia!" Didyme called from somewhere in the garden. I looked up and walked with Aro back through the trees.

Didyme smiled and took my hand leading me inside. "We have lots of planning to do" she told me before leading me away.

Athendora POV

Caius paced the floor blindingly fast, muttering to himself in several languages I never bothered to learn.

"My dear husband will you not calm down?" I asked him growing frustrated.

He slowed down and was beside me in seconds. "It infuriates me" he sighed.

I buried a hand in his blonde hair and sighed.

"It will be fine Aro trusts you to trust him." I explained.

He knew this but was against it more than usual.

"Even Marcus has talked of leaving." He muttered, his words rushed and dark.

I rolled my eyes and stepped away.

"Where are you going?" Caius asked.

I smiled and headed for the door.

"I'm just giving you time to think," I said with finality before leaving.

Marcus POV

"After the wedding then" Didyme negotiated.

"Aro won't be happy." I told her.

"Darling you may be with Aro more than I but I know my dear brother and I know he does things for power and power only, if it doesn't gain him power he won't care." She explained.

I decided that I couldn't fight with her. "It is settled then, after the wedding."

Sulpicia POV

A month later we got married.

Didyme and Athendora spent the whole morning getting me ready. They put me in a long white dress and wove flowers in my hair.

"Beautiful." Didyme said finally.

We got married in the garden under the trees and flowers. Athendora smiling beside the scowling Caius.

Afterwards Didyme ran to hug me almost knocking me over.

I laughed and was surprised for the need to stable myself. Aro took my arm and we danced with everyone else under the stars.

"You are so wonderful" Aro whispered.

I laughed and hugged him "does this mean I get to stay here forever?" I asked.

"Of course" he whispered.

Aro POV

"So you see why we must leave?"

Marcus asked.

I allowed myself to nod. "Of course I wouldn't want my poor sister trapped somewhere she wouldn't want to be that would be…tragic." I mused looking over at Didyme who looked scared.

"Thank you" Marcus whispered.

"So I'm sorry Sulpicia"

"It's fine I understand, come back and visit." Sulpicia replied.

I followed their voices down the hall and watched Sulpicia walk off into our room.

Continuing past I followed Didyme into her room and stood in the doorway. "You're leaving tonight?" I asked walking in.

"We must, so we can be away from civilization before sunrise." Didyme said turning around.

"I'll miss you brother" she sighed. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug something I rarely did. I was fearing what I had to do but Marcus was too valuable to loose.

"I'll visit soon" she told me.

"Of course you will" I told her.

"Is everything alright?" She asked backing up a step.

"No nothing is alright" I mentioned.

Didyme looked terrified but I quickly grabbed her head and with a quick twist detached it from her body which fell the floor with a thud.

Grabbing the nearest candle I tossed it onto her body watching go up in flames.

"There you are" Sulpicia smiled when I walked in the room.

I almost couldn't look at her knowing what I'd done.

"Athendora said she saw you earlier but you'd disappeared where'd you go?" She asked.

"Library" I replied saying the first thing that came to mind.

The screams started a minute later. It would have been bloodcurdling if anyone here had had blood.

They came from down the hall and where Marcus'

Sulpicia and I ran down the hall and found Marcus on the floor in front of Didyme's burning body.

Sulpicia gasped and turned burying her face in my chest. Athendora screamed from behind us and Caius ran in looking more shocked than angry. I did nothing and felt nothing but guilt.


	11. Disrupted hunt

Sulpicia POV

I don't know how long Marcus screamed but every time he did I saddened even more.

Aro didn't move he stood still, eyes glued to his burning sister he must've felt almost and bad as Marcus.

Caius was growling something I didn't bother to understand. Athendora collapsed on the floor next to Marcus in attempt to comfort him.

Slowly I was able to look over and try to get Aro to say something

"What happened?" He asked an edge to his voice that I'd never heard. I lead him down the hall back to our room and collapsed on the couch wishing I could cry.

Aro sat beside me and took my hand. "Are you okay?" He asked.

I shook my head and looked away.

"What about you? She was your sister" I replied.

Aro looked at the floor. "It'll be okay." He said. I sighed held his hand between mine wanting him to read my mind and know and feel how I felt because no words could describe it.

He sighed and kissed my forehead, I sighed and walked to the window.

Aro followed and stood beside me.

"I need to hunt its been weeks" I told him noticing my black eyes.

"We can go tomorrow" he told me.

I nodded and stayed there with him listening to Marcus' screams.

Aro POV

I didn't know what I was thinking.

Marcus was inconsolable and Caius was angrier than usual his focus on something else. Sulpicia stayed in her room I tried to keep her occupied but her mind was constantly drifting off to Didyme and everything she's lost.

"My dear come for a walk" I encouraged.

"I don't know," she sighed her voice was soft and lighter than usual.

I took her hand and watched her brush her hair from her face. "Is Marcus going to find who did it?" She asked her voice of that of a small child's.

"He'll try" I told her.

"I hope he does they deserve death as well, I'd kill them myself." She spat her mind picturing herself ripping someone to shreds.

"I'm sure that would be the proper punishment." I agreed.

Sulpicia looked out the window her expression older than her youthful face.

"Where's Athendora?" She asked. Picturing the vampire's face.

"With Marcus" I replied.

Sulpicia sighed and looked at me her eyes far sadder than I'd ever seen them.

I regretted it. At that moment I realized fully the impact it had on her was far worse than it would've been if they'd just left.

"I think I do need a walk" she agreed a small flicker of hope echoing in her guarded words.

I stood and pulled her to her feet after me. "Smile my dear" I told her resting a hand on her smooth pale cheek.

"I don't think I can" she sighed the hope gone.

With a sigh I led her out the door and through the halls. Her eyes were dark and almost tired if it were possible but I'd never seen her looking worse.

She walked like a zombie the shadows beneath her ruby eyes more prominent than ever.

"I don't know what to do" she sighed slowing so that she was standing in the center of the corridor.

"Ah my dear its okay," I comforted.

Sulpicia smiled softly her eyes brightening.

"Perhaps, I just it's been so long. Since I've seen Airlia it feels as though my life before never happened." She sighed lost in thought for a moment.

I stepped forwards and rested my hands on her shoulders.

She leaned forwards and rested her head on my chest. Her hair was down and flowed in simple waves down her back.

I tilted her face up and met her eyes, her mind was filled with lost memories and curiosities of her human life. "I'm so confused" she chimed.

"I know" I told her.

She looked up and pressed her dark red lips to mine, even as a vampire she was intoxicating. Her lips were as sweet as her blood once was, it was near impossible to stop. I lifted her into my arms and carried her back to our room closing the door behind us.

Athendora POV

"Marcus?" I rested a hand on his shoulder.

"She-she's gone?" He asked his voice like a child's.

"Yes, she's gone." I told him trying to keep my voice calm and not yell to let out my anger.

Marcus shook with tears he couldn't shed.

His pain echoing through me. "I…will…find…who…did…this." He gritted out.

"Yes and I shall help." I agreed.

He looked at the floor from where Felix had removed Didyme's burning body.

Caius had gone to question the latter of the guard that wasn't hunting.

I led Marcus over to one of the couches and looked him in the eyes. "We'll all help you" I said.

Sulpicia POV

Marcus mourned.

I hardly saw him, he spent most of his time in his room looking out the window or on the floor in despair.

Aro was growing impatient with the lack of progress in the search for Didyme's killer.

One of the nights he finally talked Dimitri into not going hunting with us. "Friend do not worry we will be fine." Aro reassured

Dimitri nodded and stalked off leaving us alone.

Aro smiled at his accomplishment before turning back to me.

"Let's go" he said before we took off over the landscape.

"I want to go home to Athens" I told him.

Aro nodded and led the way to my familiar city.

It seemed like forever since I'd been to the ancient city. We walked through the streets my memories of the place vague and hazy. We passed the orphanage the windows and doors dark. I wondered where Airlia was and if she was still safe.

Those thoughts vanished a few minutes later. A woman a few years older than me crossed our path. Her hair was long and dark a curtain that blocked our view of her face.

She pulled her cloak tight around herself and headed down the street. Aro nodded for me to attack, starting forwards I drifted towards her when she turned around and I saw her face. We froze locked in a perpetual staring contest. Her eyes met mine and her lower jaw trembled with fear. "No-no you're dead" she whispered. If my hearing wasn't enhanced I wouldn't have heard it.

I shook my head "Airlia? It's me Sulpicia." I replied.

"Impossible, you're a hallucination a demon stop playing with my head leave devil!" She cried backing up.

"Airlia I'm your bestfriend, we've known eachother for years."

"No! You died you disappeared without a trace. Your-your eyes they're red." She pointed shivering.

"I'm sorry to have caused you grief." I told her feeling shameful.

Airlia gasped as Aro walked up beside me, as graceful and deadly as a lion ready to pounce.

She looked at his face her gaze resting on his red eyes, the same as mine.

"What are you? Some demon a monster come from the underworlds to torture me?" She asked her voice mocking.

"Airlia trust me I mean you no harm." I told her.

Aro stood silently beside me like a graceful beautiful statue of an angel.

"Stay away, you're not Sulpicia. Not anymore" she growled.

I nodded "goodbye," I whispered. In the time it took her to blink Aro and I flew into the shadows. I watched her look around astonished. Her eyes wide like saucers. "Airlia!" A man called stepping out of the house and running over to her.

"Airlia my dear you'll get sick standing out in the cold like this," he said. Rubbing her arms. "I was just…stretching my legs, thinking about a walk but you're right it's far too cold." She agreed taking the man's hand.

I watched them walk back inside before turning to Aro who was watching me sincerely.

"I was hoping that would never happen" he told me.

"Me too" I agreed.

"Come, we do not have all night." He said leading me back trough the streets in search for more people that had decided to take a walk. Unfortunately it would be their last.


End file.
